Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic data storage technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods and apparatuses for processing defects in a recording medium of a data storage apparatus.
A data storage device stores data in a recording medium and reads data from the recording medium. In response to consumer demand, data storage devices are continually improved to store more data in a more compact space. However, as data storage devices increase in storage capacity and compactness, defects are more likely to occur in the recording media. Consequently, there is a continuing demand for research into technologies to effectively detect and compensate for defects in a recording medium of a data storage device.